Untitled 03--suggestions?
by LaceyKoi
Summary: yaoi/shounen ai. i watched Fightclub the entire weekend bofore i wrote this. bow before the inner workings of my brain. 1x2. it's different.


Heero gazed at Duo's newest "friend."  
  
She looked familiar--dark unruly locks…golden skin tone…dark crystal clear eyes…but also wearing Duo's cross and a smile.  
  
"Hey!" she piped up cheerily, with a slight wave at Heero. "I'm Yoshiko."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at her openness before responding. "Hee--"  
  
A wave of a hand and a small chuckle cut him off. "It's okay. I know who you are."  
  
Heero cracked an uncharacteristic smile, thinking Duo must have talked about him. His smile faded as he snapped back to the present. He glanced at Yoshiko. "Who are _you_?"  
  
Yoshiko grinned before answering.  
  
"Well, you have two choices. I'm either someone you want to know with something you _don't_ want to know, or something you don't want to know about someone you _do_ want to know. Or, I'll give you another choice just to see if you can figure it out." She leaned in close. "I could be both."  
  
Yoshiko silently dropped a kiss on the top of his head before waltzing out of the small kitchen.  
  
Heero was still staring stonily after her, inwardly gaping, when Duo slouched in sleepily.  
  
When Duo saw Heero, his face lit up as it always did. "Ohayo!" Duo exclaimed as he draped his body over Heero's back.  
  
Heero shrugged his human blanket off, immediately missing the warmth. " Listen Duo, about last night--" Heero began, wanting to ask who Yoshiko was.  
  
"Don't worry Heero. It'll never happen again. I was a bit out of it last night." Duo choked the words out, almost crying as he forced them past his lips.  
  
Heero once again stared stonily as someone left him alone. Not a minute later, he rose to his feet and took the same exit Yoshiko had.  
  
She grabbed him as he stepped through the doorframe. "Are you _crazy_?!"  
  
Heero looked in her eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
Yoshiko's face fell, her lower lip protruding and trembling. "You don't know who I am? K'so! I knew I didn't make much of an impression on you, but I at least thought you would recognize me!"  
  
"Recognize you? Who are you?"  
  
Heero's hand was captured and guided to his neck, where it encountered a metallic object. Heero gazed down in surprise at the cross.  
  
"You know that side Relena's always insisting you have?"  
  
"The whiny side?"  
  
Heero received a slap upside his head for that remark.  
  
"That's _NOT_ how she phrases it, and you know it, Yuy!"  
  
"The 'feminine' side then."  
  
"Yeah!" A graceful hand was offered with a grin. "Hey, didn't expect this, did you?"  
  
"Wait. You mean…"  
  
"Yeah!" A nod to the affirmative. "I'm your suppressed feminine side…plus a mental projection of somebody you want to be."  
  
"I do _not_ want to be a girl."  
  
"Yeah, you do. You're still a bit uncomfortable with the fact that you're in love with Duo, but your mind's saying that you would be more comfortable with it if you _were_ _a_ _girl_. Now, the thing is--which of us is going to love him?"  
  
Yoshiko watched with a smile as Heero left in search of Duo.  
  
When Heero entered, Duo had his back to the door, typing.  
  
Heero draped himself over Duo's back as Duo had done before. When Duo turned his head to look at Heero, his lips were captured in a gentle kiss. They gazed into each other's eyes, Heero's frank and open, Duo's surprised at Heero's change in demeanor.  
  
Duo's voice returned surprisingly slowly. "Hee--Wha--"  
  
"Duo. Don't worry about it. I just wanted to tell you something important. I--uh…" /Damn English language. I can't remember the phrase. Well, maybe he knows it in Japanese./ "Dai suki, Duo. I don't know what you feel about me, but I… well… I… _honestly_ can't remember the English phrasing for it."  
  
Duo's smile lit up Heero's heart. Well, I don't know _any_ phrasing that gives justice to what I feel. Maybe, if we talk about it, we'll find it together." He laced his fingers through Heero's and smile. "Spaz." As Duo's head found the hollow of his shoulder, Heero again saw Yoshiko. She cracked a smile as enticing as Duo's as she shimmered and disappeared. Duo traced his lean fingers over Heero's lips and sat up in shock. "Heero! You're _smiling_!"  
  
"So are you." Heero pulled Duo's face to his own. All three smiled. Then there wee two. And their souls were one. 


End file.
